Him
by PhonyPrincess
Summary: Roach Has Just Been Recruited To Task Force 141, A Trip Off To The Bar & He Bumps Into A Mysterious Figure. Could This Be The One Person He'll Spend His Life Loving? Oneshot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: So This Is Something Random. I Keep Seeing Roach/Ghost Fic's Everywhere, So I Wanted To Do One :3 In Roach's View.  
Anyways, Hope You Enjoy!

Warning: Contains Mild Sexual Scenes. Male/Male Pairing.

Your'e tired of being pushed around. Told to do everything But, all in the most impossible ways. Life in general seems pointless to you. You casually walk outside, ignoring the fact you've just been recruited to a new Task Force & your'e supposed to be meeting your Captain. Your'e just so tired of being constantly used by people to help them out never you. Your'e filled with so much sexual frustration after your girlfriend dumped you for another man, all you need, is to be held by someone, loved.

You arrive at the bar, completely oblivious to everyone & everything around you. You suddenly spot your Ex in the bar & turn to run, nearly at the door when you bump into something tall & hard.

"Watch where you fucking going!" you scream, glancing up at the stranger you realise...He's incredible.

He's taller than you by a couple of inches with a strong, muscular toned body. You can't stop staring at his face, those sky blue eyes which all of a sudden make you melt inside. Perfect lips curved into a kind smile and wavy, brown-ginger hair brushing his face. He's perfect.

Your'e knees buckle as you stand with the strangers hand in yours.

"You alright?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Your'e heart is racing.

"I'm not so sure about that. You need a drink. "

You smile, as your'e pulled towards the bar. You never notice the time pass by, too distracted by the stranger's broad accent, it's like music to your ears hearing the words fall from his lips.

"I'm sorry, i didn't catch your'e name?" He says with an eager smile. This smile of his makes you weak at the knees.

"Oh, um, Gary. Y-you?" Your curse under your breath for stuttering. He leans close to you & whispers to to side of your blushing cheeks,

"Simon".

Shivers tingle down your spine. All you wish is for this stranger to ravish you, something he seems eager to try. He slides his smooth hands into your small ones, leading you to the bathroom. He pulls you into the stall & wastes no time in capturing your lips in a kiss. You feel his tongue completely exploring your mouth & yet you don't object. His lips move across your clean shaven jawline, down to your neck.  
His hands slide down the front of your pants, soft fingers drifting up & down your thighs, His hand brushes over your erection, with a moan escaping from your lips.

"Simon..." Your voice sounds distant, you barely even know you've just said his name.

He drops to his knees, smiling up at you. You don't know how quick it took for him to remove your boxer's, But you don't care. You see those soft cloudy blue eyes staring at your hard on hungrily.  
Placing a soft kiss on the tip he takes you into his mouth. The vibrations from his moans causes you to whimper, which quickly turns to a strangled moan. He slides his tongue at a qucik pace, gripping his curly locks, you whimper & moan & arch into the touch. One final slide of his mouth around your cock is all it takes. You come, loudly moaning his name. He grabs your hips, swallowing everything you release. As your orgasm calms, he stands wrapping his arms around you, planting a soft kiss on your trembling lips.

Task Force 141 Base.

The next day all you can think of is him. Simon. You wander the long halls to find the mess hall. After all you are abit hungry. You glance to see who's there, until your eye catches onto a masked soldier.  
A silent stranger sat opposite your friends. You quietly walk over to find your best friend chatting to an unknown soldier & several others whose names you don't recall. Still, you stare at this mysterious man, your brown tinted-yellow eyes gazing into his glittered blue ones. He looks up from his book, staring at you like he's seen you before. After you've stared at this figure more than you ate, you ponder away from the loud hall. All you can think about is going to your'e room and remembering that amazing night. You lay on your bed expecting yourelf to fall asleep until a shadow appears at your door.

Its the masked soldier, you carefully sit up at the ready, just incase he's about to throttle you. You're confused when he walks in, shutting the door & flicking the lock. He walks over sitting next to you brushing a hand down your face before, he pushes you down onto the bed. You struggle helplessly to be free, then you pause when he peels his mask off.

It's him. Simon.

You tangle your fingers in his hair & he cups your face before pulling you into a passionate kiss. Something you wish that lasted forever...

Inspired Song: Love With A Stranger By Marie Digby (Coinsidence?) I Know Im Sad...

Simon 'Ghost' Riley & Gary 'Roach' Sanderson Infinity Ward/ Activision.

REVIEW MR. TANGO! :D


End file.
